Konohagakure
thumb|354px|Konohagakure.Konohagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato; Dosłownie oznacza "Wioska Ukryta Wśród Liści Drzew", znana również jako "Wioska Ukryta w Liściach" czy "Wioska Ukrytego Liścia") - wioska położona w Kraju Ognia. Jest jedną z pięciu najsilniejszych wiosek ninja. Jej''' liderem jest Hokage.' Konoha miała pięciu oficjalnych Hokage, a podobizna każdego z nich znajduje się na górze mieszczącej się w wiosce. Wioska powstała w wyniku traktatu pomiędzy dwoma potężnymi rodami ninja - Uchiha i Senju. Historia Narodziny Konohy Zanim Konohagakure została utworzona shinobi byli najemnikami. Najsilniejszymi z wszystkich klanów ninja byli Senju oraz Uchiha. Po długim czasie wzajemnej walki Klan Senju zaproponował Klanowi Uchiha rozejm. Ich thumb|96px|Symbol Konohagakureprzywódca, Madara Uchiha, protestował, ale klan mimo tego zgodził się na ugodę. Te dwie rodziny stworzyły Wioskę Ukrytego Liścia. Niedługo potem inne kraje również zaczęły tworzyć swoje wioski ninja. Spokój został thumb|left|Sojusz pomiędzy Uchiha i Senjuosiągnięty. Jednak gdy przywódcą wioski został ogłoszony lider klanu Senju - Hashirama Senju, Madara zbuntował się i wyzwał go do walki. Jednak pozostali Uchiha nie pomogli mu, a wręcz nim gardzili za chęci wszczęcia wojny. Zdradzony przez własny klan odszedł z wioski. Po przegranej Madary w Dolinie Końca wszyscy twierdzili, iż Uchiha zginął. Młodszy brat Hashiramy założył policję Konohy i powierzył tą rolę Uchiha w geście "zaufania". Wielu z członków policji zaczęło się buntować jednak było już za późno - Senju stali się władcami wioski. Atak Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego na Konohę Dwanaście lat przed wydarzeniami przedstawionymi w "Naruto", Tobi próbując zrewanżować się za swoje porażki, wykorzystuje umiejętność kontrolowania ogoniastych bestii i przy użyciu Kyūbiego, atakuje Konohagakure. Najwięksi shinobi w wiosce starali się odeprzeć atak bestii, jednak nikt nie mógł temu podołać prócz jednej osoby, thumb|Grupa Hiruzena podczas ataku Kyūbiego.Minato Namikaze znanego również jako Czwarty Hokage. Żółty Błysk Konohy wraz z Gamabuntą starali się na wiele sposobów pokonać demona, jednak wszystkie ruchy kończyły się marnym efektem, ostatecznie Minato zdecydował się poświęcić swoje życie, oraz przyszłość swojego nowo narodzonego syna Naruto. Używając techniki przywołania boga śmierci, Minato zapieczętował Kyūbiego w ciele noworodka, samemu zaś poświęcając życie. Incydent z Hyūga Dziewięć lat przed wydarzeniami przedstawionymi w "Naruto", Konohagakure oraz Kumogakure po latach walki ogłosiły rozejm. Bohater wojny z Kumogakure, Szef Ninja Kumo, został wybrany jako ambasador swojego kraju, do podpisania paktu o nieagresji. Okazuje się, że wizyta szefa ninja z Kumogakure, miała również drugie dno, planowali oni porwać członka najsilniejszego klanu w Konohagakure, członka klanu Hyūga. Pod zasłoną mroku, Szef Ninja Kumo podstępnie próbował uprowadzić śpiącą córkę lidera klanu, Hinatę, na szczęście Hiashi był na miejscu zabijając porywacza. Następnego dnia zarząd Kumogakure zaprzeczył takim planom, żądając tym samym zadość uczynienia w postaci głowy mordercy ninja z Kumogakure, jeżeli Hokage by odmówił, oznaczało by to rozpoczęcie konfliktu. Hiashi, lider klanu zdecydował o swojej śmierci, aby uchronić wioskę, jednak jego brat bliźniak obezwładnił lidera klanu, tłumacząc mu, że jego rolą jest poświęcenie się za główną gałąź klanu, po czym dodał że to jest wyłącznie jego wybór. Dzięki temu udało się uniknąć konfliktu zbrojnego. Masakra Klanu Uchiha Na kilka lat przed akcją ukazaną w "Naruto", lider klanu Uchiha, Fugaku rozpoczął działania sabotażowe, mające na celu przejąć kontrolę w wiosce, aby przywrócić potęgę swojemu klanowi. Głównym punktem planu był utalentowanythumb|left|Masakra Klanu Uchiha syn Fugaku, Itachi, który w wieku trzynastu lat trafił do ANBU. Itachi miał służyć jako szpieg w ANBU, donosząc ważne informacje ojcu, ten jednak zrażony wojną, która dotknęła go w dzieciństwie, postanawia zawiadomić Trzeciego Hokage o planach ojca i klanu. Wiadomość ta również dociera do starszyzny Konohy, natychmiast postanawiają się pozbyć całego klanu, a osobą, która miała się tego podjąć był Itachi. Aby nie doszło do konfliktów wewnętrznych prowadzących prawdopodobnie do kolejnej wojny shinobi, Itachi wyraża zgodę na podjęcie się misji, stawiając warunek że Sasuke, jego młodszy brat ma przeżyć. Pewnej nocy Itachi wybił wszystkich członków swojego klanu, doprowadzając do upadku Uchiha, sam zaś odszedł z wioski, jednak przed odejściem przypomniał władzom wioski, że będzie blisko, a Sasuke nie może spać nawet włos z głowy w innym wypadku ujawni całą prawdę o masakrze w klanie Uchiha na światło dzienne oraz wszystkie informacje o wiosce innym nacjom. Inwazja Paina thumb|left|Destrukcja Konohy podczas Inwazji Paina Po rozmowie z Tobim, Pain dostał rozkaz schwytania Dziewięcioogoniastego i rusza do wioski. Po wejściu do wioski terroryzuje mieszkańców poszukując miejsca aktualnego pobytu Naruto. W trakcie tego doszło do kilku walk. Między innymi walczył Kakashi, lecz zginął. Później ginie także Shizune. Również blisko tego był Ebisu lecz dzięki Konohamaru został uratowany. Po tym jak dowiedział się gdzie znajduje się Naruto, Pain zaczął krótką rozmowę z Tsunade po czym wykonał potężną technikę - Shinra Tensei - niszcząc całą centralną część Konohy. Po tym wydarzeniu przybywa Naruto i zaczyna otwartą konfrontacje z nim. Podczas jego walki wtrąciła się Hinata, która została ranna. Następstwem zranienia Hinaty zostaje uwolniona sześcioogoniasta wersja Kyūbiego, która przekształca się do ośmiooginiastej. Odthumb|Konohagakure po zniszczeniu Paina całkowitego uwolnienia ratuje go jego ojciec który pokazał się w jego świecie i powiedział że za atakiem Lisa o dziewięciu ogonach stał Tobi. Po przejściu do normalności Naruto przeprowadził atak i zniszczył ostanie ciało Paina. Po tym udaje się on do jego prawdziwego ciała i odbywa z nim rozmowę. Po skończonej kontrowersji Nagato przywraca wszystkich którzy zginęli do życia po czym sam umiera. Miejsca thumb|left|Budynek z czerwonym znakiem to siedziba Hokage * '''Budynek administracyjny' - Znajdujący się niedaleko monumentu Hokage olbrzymi kulisty budynek, będący siedzibą przywódcy Wioski Ukrytego Liścia i jednocześnie pełniący główne zadania administracyjne. Dzieli się na trzy części, w której znajdują się odpowiednie biura i miejsca spotkań shinobi. * Akademia - w Akademii (jap. 忍者学校) adepci sztuki ninja rozwijają swoje zdolności i są przygotowywani do zdania testu na ninja rangi Genina. Szkoła ma za zadanie nauczyć podstawowych umiejętności, jakie powinien znać każdy ninja. * Bar Ichiraku Ramen jest ulubionym miejscem, w którym Naruto i Iruka spożywają swój ramen. Knajpa prowadzona jest przez Teuchiego oraz jego córkę Ayame. * Dolina Końca (jap. 終末の谷, Shūmatsu no Tani) – dolina zlokalizowana na granicy Kraju Ognia. Została wyrzeźbiona przez wielki wodospad, wokół którego umiejscowiono kamienne posągi przedstawiające dwóch założycieli Konohy: Hashiramy Senju oraz Madary Uchiha. Upamiętniają one miejsce stoczenia walki, której powodem był spór o posadę przywódcy Wioski. Również tutaj odbyła się walka pomiędzy dwojgiem przyjaciół: Naruto - synem Czwartego Hokage a Sasuke - potomkiem Madary. Powodem była chęć opuszczenia wioski przez młodego Uchihę. * Stadion - Miejsce gdzie miał miejsce wielki turniej egzaminu na stopień Chūnina. Na tym stadionie miało zostać rozstrzygnięte, kto zostanie Chūninem. Z każdej strony stadion otoczony jest wielkimi murami. Wewnątrz niego znajdują się drzewa i inne roślinny, które mogą być przydatne podczas pojedynków. Dookoła stadionu, ze wszystkich czterech stron, znajdują się trybuny. Zasiadają na nich mieszkańcy wioski, a także goście z innych krajów. Jedna strona jest przeznaczona dla władców wioski. Na tej loży zasiadają również przedstawiciele państw. W czasie wojny pomiędzy Konohą a zjednoczonymi Suna i Oto, stadion został doszczętnie zniszczony. * Las Śmierci (jap. 死の森, Shi no Mori) - to lesisty teren w kształcie koła o średnicy 20 km., w którego środku znajduje się wieża i przepływa rzeka. Swoją nazwę zawdzięcza on przede wszystkim niebezpiecznej faunie i florze oraz kryjącym się w nim zasadzkom. Na obwodzie koła umieszczono wysokie ogrodzenie, w którym znajdują się 44 bramy, zwykle zamknięte na kłódki z łańcuchami. Las Śmierci jest miejscem drugiego etapu egzaminu na Chūnina, na który przewidziano maksymalnie czas 120 godzin. Każda grupa posiada jeden zwój (Nieba albo Ziemi) i ma za zadanie zdobyć oraz utrzymać oba rodzaje zwojów, z którymi następnie powinna udać się do budynku w środku lasu. * Świątynia Ognia - Jest to świątynia, będąca domem dla wyjątkowo wykwalifikowanych mnichów. Jeden z nich - Chiriku, zasłynął jako członek Dwunastu Strażników daimyō. Została niemal całkowicie zniszczona, a setki jej mnichów poniosło śmierć. Administracja Hokage Jest najsilniejszym człowiekiem w wiosce. Zarządza całą wioską, podejmując najważniejsze decyzje. W razie ataku na wioskę idzie walczyć w pierwszej linii frontu. Starszyzna Doradzają Hokage w podejmowaniu ważnych dla wioski decyzji. W razie gdy przywódca wioski zginie to oni tymczasowo żądzą wioską i doradzają Lordowi Feudalnemu kogo można mianować na to stanowisko, oprócz tego sami muszą jeszcze zaakceptować tą decyzje. Obecna starszyzna jest celem Sasuke. Klany * Klan Aburame * Klan Akimichi * Klan Hyūga * Klan Inuzuka * Klan Kurama (Tylko Anime) * Klan Nara * Klan Sarutobi * Klan Senju * Klan Uchiha * Klan Uzumaki * Klan Yamanaka Ciekawostki *Drugi databook daje liczebności wioski pięć z pięciu gwaizdek, sile militarnej trzy z pięciu gwiazdek, a sile gospodarczej dwie z pięciu gwiazdek. *Masashi Kishimoto potwierdził, że wioska jest zrobiona na wzór jego rodzinnego miasteczka. *Konoha ma najwięcej przedstawicieli w szeregach Akatsuki: Itachi Uchiha, Tobi, Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha, Kabuto Yakushi. Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Wioski